left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescue Vehicles
Throughout Left 4 Dead, there are five Rescue Vehicles, with 4 more appearing in Left 4 Dead 2 each appearing during the finale of any campaign. The goal of the Survivors is to reach these vehicles, which will take them to a point that is safe from the Infection. Each vehicle is summoned via some event, but the method of arrival (Activated by the Survivors such as in Crash Course and Dead Center, or piloted by another Survivor) and the time it takes varies. List of Vehicle Appearances Left 4 Dead Rooftop Finale Through the city of Fairfield, a helicopter called News Chopper 5 flies through the skies, calling out to any Survivors left in the city. The pilot tells anybody who can hear him to get to Mercy Hospital, where he can pick them up. At the end of the No Mercy campaign, the Survivors reach the roof of Mercy Hospital and find a radio to summon their rescue with. During their wait for the helicopter, the pilot mentions that this will probably be his last run--a remnant of another ending to the campaign. The helicopter is a mix of the Bell 204/205, and borrows its features from both models. Due to being bitten earlier, the pilot of the helicopter turns into an Infected mid-flight, forcing Zoey to shoot him, which ends up crashing the helicopter. The Truck Depot Finale After News Chopper Five crashes in a parking lot by some back alleyways, loading docks, and warehouses, the Survivors attempt to walk to Riverside. They stumble upon an armored delivery truck on a lift in a truck garage. The lift is powered to lower the truck, which the Survivors ride out of the town to Riverside. This may be a reference to Dawn of the Dead, where the Survivors fashion a similar vehicle to escape the Mall they are trapped in. This vehicle is almost completely the same as the vehicle from Dawn of the Dead, except this vehicle is a delivery truck and has straight barbed wire. The vehicles from Dawn of the Dead are metro buses fashioned with roll barbed wire and slots to stick weapons through. The truck takes them along the road until they are forced to stop due to either no gas or obstacles on the road. Boathouse Finale Outside of the small town of Riverside is a boathouse. On a table inside is a radio, being hailed by John and Amanda Slater, who own the S.S. Saint Lidia II, a small fishing vessel. It has been circling around the river while John attempts to hail anybody who had survived the Infection, offering to take any armed Survivors to a military holdout up the river. Fortunately, there are plenty of weapons to supply people with. At the end of the Death Toll campaign, the Survivors find the boathouse and answer the radio, making use of the various firearms around the building to help them wait through the hordes. According to The Sacrifice comic the Slaters kicked the Survivors off the boat near Newburg. In the second chapter of The Sacrifice campaign during The Barge, the Saint Lidia II is found wrecked. Runway Finale At the beginning of the Dead Air campaign, a military C-130 Hercules plane flies over the city of Newburg, heading to the Metro International Airport. It finds the airport has been obliterated under the Infection, and any personnel that would otherwise be able to help the pilot have been killed or Infected. It may be that there were still a few left alive because when the Survivors get there, the fuel line is already connected. However, the Survivors reach the airport at the end of the campaign to find the plane. They answer a radio which is in the hands of a corpse next to a gas pump and agree to help the pilot, as they are otherwise stranded. They start the pump, and wait through waves of the Infected for the tank to fill. According to The Sacrifice comic the plane crashed some time after rescuing the Survivors. Farmhouse Finale In a rural area, the army had locked down a farm to help Survivors escape the Infection. At least, until they themselves were forced to leave. However, they did not give up all hope on anybody surviving; they left a radio behind. At the end of the Blood Harvest campaign, the Survivors reach the farmhouse where the radio is, and call for their rescue, then hold off the horde while waiting for the army to arrive. In the end they are taken to safety by an XA-180 custom/modified (PASI) Armored Personnel Carrier. http://i542.photobucket.com/albums/gg410/Mr_Someguy/L4D_SisuPasi.jpg?t=1255107213 The Comic At the end of the third chapter of The Sacrifice comic, the Survivors, a doctor and two soldiers have to run a quarter mile to get to a train and start it. The soldiers and the doctor are left behind but all of the playable Survivors get on the train and start it. The Sacrifice campaign starts when the Survivors get off the train to find a boat to escape the mainland. Port Finale The Sacrifice's finale is radically different from those of earlier campaigns, in that the Survivors are not aiming to board a Rescue Vehicle, but to raise a bridge that will allow a fully stocked sail boat that they have found to pass under to the seaward side. However, the bridge is out of power and three generators must be activated in order for the bridge to be raised. Unfortunately once all Survivors are on the bridge and the button is pushed to raise it, a generator fails and one of the players is forced to sacrifice him/herself to reactivate it and so ensure the safety of the other Survivors. The Survivors' plan is to escape from the mainland to a suitable island in the Florida Keys and a sail boat is specifically selected for this purpose so as to obviate the need for fuel supplies. Left 4 Dead 2 The Atrium & The Port Abandoned by CEDA, the Survivors make their way to Liberty Mall, where in a way reminiscent of the new Scavenge Mode, they must bring gas cans to Jimmy Gibbs' race car until completely fueled to escape from the Infected overrun mall. However in the next campaign (The Passing) the Survivors are unable to advance as a bridge needs to be lowered. Aided by Francis, Louis, and Zoey, the Survivors manage to lower the bridge and continue their journey. Once again though their progress is frustrated when they encounter a freeway full of stalled and wrecked vehicles which forces them to abandon Jimmy Gibb's car and proceed on foot to the Dark Carnival. The Concert The Survivors must attract a Helicopter through a combination of fireworks, light show, and a sound system. The pilot however, ultimately turns out to be Infected, and turns mid-flight. This is similar to the events in Crash Course, as the pilot later turns out to be Infected and one of the Survivors (Nick, in this case) shoots the pilot, crash landing them into The Plantation campaign. The Plantation & Town Escape In The Plantation, the Survivors hold out Left 4 Dead style (ie. answering a radio, and waiting for the rescue vehicle), until a boat appears. The boat "Lagniappe" is piloted by an old Cajun named Virgil. He takes the Survivors to safety and brings them down river to the town of Ducatel, where Hard Rain takes place, since his boat is running out of fuel, and the Survivors must find diesel at the Ducatel gas station, and bring it back to the boat to continue their journey to New Orleans. The Survivors, having forgot the flare gun used to signal Virgil, must turn on a Burger Tank sign and wait for him to arrive. The Bridge (Left 4 Dead 2) The authorities complete inability to contain and reverse the zombie infection on the mainland forces the military to put in place a system to evacuate surviving civilians to ships positioned off the coast. plan is based on the knowledge that the Infected cannot, as yet, swim through deep waters. As a final act, the military plan to bomb the bridge connecting the city to the evacuation area once the last civilians have been airlifted out. The four Survivors arrive at the danger side of the bridge just in time to alert the army to their existence. To their relief they are told that a special evacuation flight has been laid on for them but that it is leaving from the other side of the bridge in 10 minutes. The Survivors thus need to get over the partially destroyed and zombie-infested bridge as soon as they possibly can if they want to survive. Ultimately, the Survivors are rescued by a military ''CH-53 Sea Stallion'', which flies them out in a closing cut scene featuring the bridge being bombed to destruction by the air force. Notes * Originally, Valve had the idea of News Chopper 5's pilot asking for a first aid kit, saying that he wasn't feeling well after he made an attempt to rescue some Survivors from the street, which he knew was a dangerous move. Shortly thereafter, the pilot would state he was very cold, begin coughing, turn and become Infected, more than likely from wounds caused during his street pickup, and the helicopter would crash, beginning the Death Toll campaign. However, they felt that this would be an unsatisfactory ending to the campaign, and cut it out, though they leave the preceding dialogue in the final version. Proof of this can be found on the Youtube video here. This ending seems to have been restored with the Crash Course campaign. * Though supposedly the same Helicopter throughout, News Chopper 5 changed slightly. In the intro (both for the game and No Mercy), it has a single searchlight in the middle of the body, but has 2 (1 on each side) in-game. This was changed in the Game of the Year Edition re-release, where it now correctly sports one searchlight. * There is a large poster advertising the News Chopper 5 at the start of The Subway. It can be seen as the Survivors go down the stairs and into the first station's ticket booth area. * The C-130 at the end of the Dead Air campaign is modeled after a South Korean Air Force C-130, rather than a U.S. Air Force aircraft. In game shot http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v198/Goose511th/l4d_airport05_runway0000.jpg Real life reference http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3089/3097678513_2283f574dc_b.jpg. Note the identical markings (ROKAF 55, 036) and the identical camouflage paint job. * The license plate of the vehicle at the farmhouse finale is the same number as the Stormtrooper uniform (TK-421) Luke Skywalker wears in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, and the serial number of the helicopter from The Concert is "KLNFCT2". * If a Survivor or Infected dies in a rescue vehicle, their body and equipment will float in the air while the rescue vehicle moves away. * The helicopter that rescues the Survivors in Dark Carnival is the model from No Mercy repainted. However, when it is crashed at the beginning of Swamp Fever, it uses the same model as the crashed helicopter from Crash Course, without a repaint. * The chopper pilot of the helicopter in Dark Carnival uses the same model as the pilot from Left 4 Dead. * Ellis claimed that he built an armored car, possibly like the armored truck in Crash Course. * According to the first installment of The Sacrifice Comic, Francis states the results from being rescued: ** Helicopter crashed (No Mercy) ** Boat kicked them out and left them to die (Death Toll) ** Plane crashed (Dead Air) *Currently, it seems that all flying vehicles in the Left 4 Dead-universe seem to share the same fate of crashing at one point. ** Only exceptions to this point are the helicopters seen in the intro of Dead Center and The Parish. * Suprisingly, a Tank cannot punch the Jimmy Gibbs car out of the way in the Dead Center campaign, seeming as it can usually punch cars at survivors. This was obviously because the Jimmy Gibbs was a rescue vechile and the finale wouldn't work if the car could move. Category:Left 4 Dead